On any given fall Saturday afternoon, the seats of a college football stadium are filled to capacity. Stadium seating allows a maximum number of people to occupy a given space. Advertisers have realized that stadium spectators are a captive audience. Advertisers' sponsorship is apparent not only on score boards and equipment, but advertisers now sponsor entire events having college bowl games named for themselves. Several methods of advertising and products associated with advertising have been described for the stadium market. For example, seat cushions, cardboard seat supports and adhesive bags for stadium seating have been devised to sport advertising (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,980; 4,385,782; 4,441,271; 5,421,637; 5,584,422; 5,887,942; 5,979,975; 6,076,211; D 363,951; 6,082,816; and 6,594,838). Because there are further opportunities to advertise in the stadium environment, a need remains for additional methods by which to present a company's advertising to stadium spectators.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.